Worth The Pain
by FallenAngelForever
Summary: Jack escapes from prison and realises his true feelings for Chloe, while Chloe deals with some complex problems of her own. JackChloe! Please review!
1. Happiness and Torture

Worth The Pain

* * *

Author's notes: Takes place 18 months after season 5. Will most likely be JackChloe.

Disclaimer: I do not own 24…If I did, Audrey would be dying a slow and painful death and Jack and Chloe would be together.

* * *

Chapter One

Rebekah Avery was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom applying a light pink shade of eye shadow to her eyelids. Finishing, she looked in the mirror, proud of her makeup job she walked across the room to put the eye shadow away in a small makeup chest she had received for Christmas. Rebekah didn't really have any relatives. Her grandparents were both dead, and her parents were both only children. All she had was an older sister who lived in Los Angeles, and a niece and nephew which she had never met. They were nine month old twins. She hated her parents more than anything else in the world, but loved her sister more than anything else in the world, even though she was 16 years older.

Rebekah turned around to look out the window at the quiet San Francisco street on which she lived. She was beginning to wonder where her sister was. It was 5:00 PM, she should be there soon. She didn't really know why her sister had decided this weekend to come up, she never really had time to. All Rebekah knew about her sister's life was that she worked for some place called CTU and that she was a single mother of two. Then Rebekah realised that she had no way to greet her sister, seeing as the last time she spoke to her was nine months earlier when she had given birth to the twins. But that was over the phone, and it was very brief as her sister was very tired. The last time she had actually seen her was two years earlier, when she had come up for Christmas.

A car had pulled up onto the Avery's driveway, and she saw her sister walk out of the vehicle and open the back door, where she was clearly taking the babies out of her car.

Rebekah made a run out of her bedroom, sprinted down the hall, and leaped down the stairs screaming "Mom! Dad! She's here! Chloe's here!"

Rebekah could act very childish for a girl of 16.

Her parents scampered out the door to greet their daughter and grandchildren. Rebekah had wanted to be the first person Chloe would see when she reached home. Looks like her parents had beaten her to that.

Once again the door opened and Chloe O'Brian walked in. Rebekah despised that last name. O'Brian. It was the last name of the man her sister had married and divorced. The name of the man who had cheated on her beloved sister so many times. Rebekah often wondered why she hadn't changed her name back to Avery.

"Hey Rebekah" Chloe said, and Rebekah slipped back once again out of her thoughts and into her life. "Hey Chloe! Long time no see!" She walked up to her sister and gave her a hug. It was clearly an awkward moment for both sisters. Remembering the babies, Rebekah desperately tried to remember their names, she knew that they were named after some of Chloe's friends who died the day the former president was killed. That she remembered. The little girl's name was Michelle something, she couldn't quite remember the middle name, but that didn't matter so much as the first name. The boy's name was harder. He had three names. Was it Edgar Tony Jack? Tony Jack Edgar? She wasn't quite sure. It was a combination of the three that was for sure. Mrs. Avery came in holding her grandchildren proudly, "Hey Rebekah, meet Michelle and Jack" Chloe seemed quite content that her little sister was meeting her children at last.

The family moved into the living room where they talked until dinner, and when they finished dinner, they returned to the living room, where they talked some more. Except it was mostly Chloe talking to her parents, which made Rebekah feel left out, but she always felt left out when she was with her family, so it felt normal to her.

At around ten o'clock Mr. And Mrs. Avery decided that they were tired and should go to bed, anyways they both had work in the morning. This left Chloe and Rebekah sitting on the couch in silence. Eventually Chloe piped up, "Hey, I was going to walk down to that lookout point down the street with the beautiful sunsets. I thought I should give the twins a chance to see it, seeing as they're still awake and won't go to sleep. Maybe it will calm them down. Want to come?" Rebekah said okay, and the sisters walked down the street.

As soon as they left the house, Rebekah began to chatter up about how much she hated her parents. Eventually she said "Your babies are lucky. They're probably never ever going to hate their parents. They've got an awesome mom and their dad is probably pretty awesome too, considering he dated you! They must love the both of you" Rebekah meant this as a compliment, but somehow, she sensed that she had hit one of her sister's soft spots, Rebekah was quite aware that her sister was unstable. Chloe stayed quiet for a minute and then said " They haven't even met their father. He was in jail when I learnt I was pregnant, he was in there because he was a mole. He tricked me, he used me. I thought he loved me, but he only used me so he could get valuable information to leak to the terrorists. If I hadn't trusted him so much then David Palmer wouldn't have died. Neither would've Michelle, Tony, Edgar, or Jack, and the other people I worked with." Rebekah could see tears flowing down Chloe's face, she had no idea that so much weight lay on her sister's shoulders. A helicopter flew overhead, lower than normal. Chloe wiped her tears and said "We should get shelter, I have a bad feeling about that helicopter" Rebekah couldn't imagine why anyone would be suspicious of a helicopter, but Chloe was smarter and older than Rebekah, so Rebekah trusted her. Seeing as they were at the park and had no time to run home, they ran into the single stalled bathroom, which was the only shelter they could find. Chloe took the babies out of their stroller and handed Michelle to Rebekah. Chloe held Jack. She instructed her sister to duck and cover the babies. Just as she did, they heard an Earth smattering ka-boom, and saw the mirror shatter in front of them. When Chloe felt it was safe to go outside, what they found was shocking. The once quiet street was completely destroyed. There was no chance that anyone in their homes could have survived. They were the lone survivors of an unusual bombing.

15 time zones away, in an unknown area of China, a shirtless man was marched down a cold concrete hallway. On his back you could see long scratches, cut deep into his flesh. They were going to kill him. He had not released any information that would be useful to the government of China, so, after 18 months of torture and imprisonment, he was dubbed useless. For the first time in years he was terrified. Searching his mind for a familiar face to comfort him, and coming up empty handed, he thought, why don't they just kill me now? Then he thought, think of someone you love, someone you care deeply about, not just as a friend, something more. The first face that came to mind was Terri. But she was long dead and her face eventually disappeared. The next face was Audrey's but it quickly flickered off. A third face came into his mind, and this time it didn't disappear. It stayed, and it grew brighter. The face was Chloe O'Brian. He had never really realised how much he loved her, until this very moment. Now he was going to die, and he had never told her just how he felt. Now Chloe's face seemed to be talking to him, and it said "Don't let go of me, we have such a great chance with each other. Don't let it blow away. I can never imagine living without you." The face in his mind was right, he still had a chance to survive. When he entered the execution room, the guards grabbed him and dragged him over to a wall, which he would be chained to, and shot. But he was smarter, and he escaped the guard's grip and grabbed his gun. He shot both the guards in the head. They died instantly. The man hoisted himself up onto the wall and opened the tiny window and climbed out. Jack Bauer had escaped. And it was all because he was in love with Chloe O'Brian.

* * *

Please write me reviews! Would be much appreciated!


	2. Driving Fighting Run Aways

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own 24…If I did then Audrey would be dying a slow and painful death and Jack and Chloe would be together.

The drive from San Francisco had been a long one. When she wasn't sleeping, Rebekah was insisting that she drive and give Chloe a break. But Chloe wouldn't hear of it. Rebekah had only gotten her licence a few weeks earlier, and Chloe wasn't about to let her drive the rental car down the highway, in the middle of the night, and especially with children in the backseat. So instead, she tried to persuade her sister to at least pull up at a rest stop, so they could sleep there for the night. But Chloe wanted to return to Los Angeles as soon as possible and wasn't just about to stop so she could sleep. They could sleep when they got to her place.

After about an hour, Rebekah was growing restless, and was still trying to persuade Chloe to let her drive. She turned around and watched the babies happily speaking in baby talk to the air. How could they be smiling? Their grandparents were just killed. Actually, Rebekah realised that the only person who seemed saddened by the death of Ross and Theresa Avery was her. She could understand in a way why the babies weren't sad, they were too young to understand what had happened, but Chloe should be at least showing some emotion. Rebekah pondered on this idea for a while, finally deciding that Chloe was probably adapted to this by now, considering the numerous amount of her friends that had died in one day, and she had still worked after. She was probably grieving on the inside, but focusing on her driving at the same time.

"Chloe watch out!"

Her sister had almost missed a turn in the road, and driven them down a hill. Behind them they heard Michelle imitate Rebekah "Loey watch ou!" . Chloe immediately spun around. "Did she just speak?" she asked. "Yeah, I think she just did" Rebekah replied. Chloe had spun around and was now watching her daughter. "What did you say?" Chloe was trying to get Michelle to speak once again. But she was only staring at her mother quizzically. "Chloe!" Rebekah was trying to get her sister to concentrate her attention to the road once again.

"Rebekah! My daughter just spoke for the first time! I think I should be able to focus my attention on her for a minute!"

"Yeah, well not when you're driving!"

"Fine."

Rebekah had never seen Chloe react this stubborn before. And she knew it wasn't good. Carefully keeping an eye on her sister, she noticed how tired she looked. In fact, she looked tired enough that she could fall asleep right then and now. And that was exactly what Chloe did. Rebekah watched her sister's eyes close and her head tilt back. This was definitely not good. Being a quick thinker, Rebekah gave Chloe a punch in the arm, which woke Chloe up immediately.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Pull over"

"What?"

"Pull Over!"

"Why?"

"Just pull over!"

Chloe pulled the car over onto a shoulder in the road and Rebekah hopped out. Briskly she walked around the car, opened up the driver's door and told her sister to get out.

"I'm not letting a 16 year old drive down the highway during the middle of the night"

"Well, you're going to"

"Why? I'm a perfectly good driver"

"You just fell asleep at the wheel!"

"I was only closing my eyes for a minute!"

"It didn't look like it!"

"Listen, I'm not going to budge. Go back into the car and get some rest"

"Look, Chloe, today we've both lost our parents, and probably some of our friends too, I don't want anymore people that I love to die because of some stupid mistake! You're clearly tired and you know it! If you keep driving you'll kill us all! And I know you don't want that. Think about the safety of me and your children. Think."

Chloe stepped out of the car and walked along to the driver's side. "Fine" she muttered. Rebekah watched her sister climb into the passenger seat of the car and fall asleep almost immediately. Rebekah then started the car and drove down the highway towards L.A

In China, Jack Bauer was running down the streets. Actually more like running and hiding at the same time. He would be pretty easy to spot in the streets. He pushed people aside, and was yelled at by many of them in words he did not understand. Jack looked around and found a tour bus. The driver was inside. No tourists. He ran inside. "Where is this bus going?" He demanded. "The..the..the airport" The driver stammered back. "Great. Drive me there. Now."

"But what about the other passengers?"

"They can wait."

"B-but"

"Sir drive me there NOW! And do not stop for anyone. Do you hear me? Anyone. Not even the police. Especially not the police. If anyone asks, I was never on this bus. Understood?"

Jack's voice bellowed through the bus. Soon, the driver had begun to drive him in the direction of the airport. Now all Jack had to do was find a way to get back to America. He sat there pondering the thought for a minute. Suddenly it came to him. Slowly, Jack paced to the front of the bus. "Sir, do you have a cell phone?" he asked. The bus driver stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sleek silver flip phone. "thank you" Jack replied. As he made his way to the back of the bus, he began to dial.


	3. Conversation With A Strange Man

Disclaimer: I don't own 24, if I did, Audrey would be taking Jack's place in China, and Chloe would be taking Audrey's place in Jack's heart.

"Briiiiing! Briiing!"

The noise of Chloe's cell phone nearly made Rebekah jump, being a popular girl with lots of friends, she was used to hearing the customized ring tones of her peers, not a classic ringing. Reaching for Chloe's phone Rebekah made a mental note in her head to change her sister's ring tone to something more interesting. Chloe still had not woken up so Rebekah decided to answer, it could be Chloe's work, calling about the bombing, or maybe a friend calling to see if she was alright. Whoever was calling, Rebekah knew that it was important for Chloe to pick up. But Chloe couldn't pick up. So Rebekah did it for her.

"Hello?" Rebekah changed her voice to a calm dial tone lady voice, to hide the fact that she wasn't Chloe, and also that she was a 16 year old, answering her sister's phone.

"Chloe?" The voice sounded harsh and worried, it was a man's voice, deep, but not terrifying, just really strict. To Rebekah it sounded more like a really stern teacher, or maybe even her father when he was angry, but she pushed the thought of her dead father aside and replied to the man.

"Ummmm… no. Not Chloe." There was a long pause, and Rebekah heard the man's staggered breathing, he sounded hurt, maybe even dying. Rebekah really was beginning to wish that her sister would wake up and take the phone from her. This strange man was scaring her something fierce. She could feel her hand shaking out of control, she really wished that Chloe would wake up.

"Can I speak to her?" His voice sounded weaker now, but if that was a good sign or not, Rebekah didn't know. Once again she wished for Chloe to wake up.

"Ummm…she's sleeping. Can I get her to call you back?" Rebekah was trying to find a way out of the conversation, and she was hoping to work.

"Maybe. I need to know who you are first, its an important matter." He seemed serious.

"Umm.. I'm Rebekah, her sister" The voice paused, for a while, and finally it replied.

"Ok…Rebekah. Where exactly are you?"

"Ummm…I'm driving down the Pacific Coast highway towards Los Angeles" The man sounded harsher now, and Rebekah was really wishing that Chloe would wake up. She would've woken her up herself, but then the strange man would think something was up.

"Wake up your sister and put her on the phone."

"Ummm..Im not su-"

"NOW!" Rebekah poked Chloe several times until she woke up.

"Someone's on the phone for you."

Chloe only gave Rebekah a look that said why the hell are you answering my phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Rebekah could no longer actually hear the strange man's voice and she was glad for that, but his voice still stayed implanted in her mind. Chilled to her bone she tried to focus solely on the road in front of her, but she could still hear her sister's voice echo through the car, she obviously didn't know who this man was either. Rebekah turned her head slightly so she could watch Chloe, who was staring out the window towards the Ocean; suddenly she saw a shocked expression come to Chloe's face.

"J-Jack? You're alive? I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead!"

Chloe sat listetning to Jack talk about China and how he needed to escape before they killed him, but he didn't think he would make it. She listened to him ask if she was okay and how her life was, she said she was fine. She didn't mention anything about her parents dying only a few hours earlier, or having giving birth to Spenser's babies nine months earlier, or even the fact that she named one of them after him. She just said she was fine.

Finally he mentioned that he had to go and that he hoped to see her again sometime soon. His voice came clearer in her head, and she took in every word he said.

"And Chloe, if I never make it back again, just remember that I love you. I will always love you."

"I love you too – Jack" But it was too late, Jack Bauer had hung up. A tear rolled down Chloe's face. She looked back at her sleeping children and then towards her sister, who was trying hard to pretend not to have overheard Chloe's conversation, but she wasn't that great an actor so Chloe could tell that she had heard the whole thing. She laid her head back and tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. Jack's words echoed throughout her mind. Gradually and slowly, she fell back asleep.

In China, Jack Bauer wondered to himself. _Why am I going to the airport? They'll only capture me and kill me. Oh well. Its not like I have anything left to live for. But Chloe- I know she returns those feelings, and I love her so much. I cant just leave her heartbroken like that. I wonder where I can go? Maybe the US embassy? Its probably my safest bet. _Jack walked up to the front of the bus and returned the cell phone. "Excuse sir, could you tell me who the president of the United States is?" The bus driver gave him a weird look but then answered, "A man named Mike Novick." Jack turned back towards his seat. So Novick was president now, he didn't actually know him that well but at least Jack knew that he would try and help him into the US. He yelled at the bus driver, "Change of Plans, we're going to the US embassy." The bus driver exclaimed fine and turned around, and Jack sat down on the nearest seat. He fell asleep dreaming of Chloe's face.


	4. Arguments

Disclaimer: If I owned 24, Audrey would be taking Jack's place in China and Chloe would be taking Audrey's place in Jack's heart.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've got like 5 different stories going on at once and more coming on the way! Ahhhh! Also I'm trying to work more on Chocolate Cake and my Friends stories, because I actually have ideas for those! This story is just giving me serious writers block. Well anyways, here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review! I also love to hear ways that I can improve my writing, so if I'm doing something wrong, do tell!

People just don't walk into CTU. They run, they speed walk, they even sometimes try and fight their way in, but no one ever just walks. As of the moment, Chloe O'Brian was running in, her sixteen year old sister trailing behind, with two babies in tow. Only a few minutes before she had received a call about the bombing in San Francisco, despite the fact that it had happened almost four hours earlier. Something was up, never before had CTU taken more than five minutes to call her in after a disaster. She was certain that something was going on, and that she was the one to figure it out, and sure enough, she had been right.

When she had entered the bullpen, chaos was everywhere. Clearly people had just figured out about the crisis in San Francisco. The worst part was that if you looked up towards Bill's office, you could see him and Audrey doing something that most certainly was not work related. Chloe turned towards her station, and suddenly Bill and Audrey's make out session wasn't the worst thing anymore. The person seated at the station next to hers was none other than Spenser Wolff.

Chloe walked over to her station praying that Spenser wouldn't notice her. Or the fact that she had brought both his children that he didn't know about. She sat down on her chair and Rebekah sat tiredly on the floor. There really wasn't an extra chair for her to sit on. Baby Michelle had already fallen asleep, and Baby Jack was coming close to doing the same as his sister. By this time Spenser was staring directly at her.

"Hello Chloe"

"Get lost Spenser, I have work to do."

"You never told me you had children"

"Whatever! It's none of your business."

"It probably is."

"Well its not. Can you just let me do my work?"

Chloe was getting really annoyed by Spenser, and Spenser was only getting frustrated by Chloe's refusal to answer him. Rebekah however was enjoying watching this. She would get up and join in to defend Chloe, but she had two sleeping infants in her lap, and she didn't want to wake them up. Anyways this was like a free TV, except featuring her own sister and someone she was certain was her sister's ex. And if she got bored of this, she could always just look up a bit to watch the free porn going on up there. Not that she would though, it was rather sick. She put her head down and watched as the argument between Chloe and Spenser commenced.

"Are they mine?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think I deserve the right to know about my own children Chloe!"

"Well, for the record, maybe they are yours. But can't we talk about this later? We both have work!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should've I? You're a selfish man that cares only about money and sex. I'm surprised that they even let you back in here after what you did!"

"I don't care about money and sex Chloe. I care about you and my children."

"Sure you do Spenser. Remember how you used me last year?

"I'm different now, Chloe, I really am, and I really do want to be involved in both my children's lives."

Chloe was busy thinking up a comeback when a familiar voice stopped her. He was talking to Spenser.

"Wolff. Pack up your stuff. Now. I will not allow for you to harass your fellow co-workers like that. And O'Brian, once he's left, meet me outside."

Chloe simply nodded and turned back to her work. The past few minutes had added a couple more chapters to her very hectic day. But what would Spenser do for his children? And who wanted to meet her outside?


End file.
